Monster
by MyLifeOnAPoster
Summary: Inspired by lines from the song Monster by Imagine Dragons. Sort of linked to my fic Guillotine, but this is basically just an alternate meeting of Raph and Lilith, my OC. When Lilith accidentally turned into that alley and got jumped, she never imagined that she'd meet a new friend who refused to reveal his face. ocxRaph warning. one-shot. maybe.


Inspired by the lines, "If I told you what I was/ Would you turn your back on me/ And if I seem dangerous/ Would you be scared?" Again, this is in the same world as Guillotine, but it's an _alternate_ thingy. Nothing that happens here happens in Guillotine. Hope you enjoy!

And guess what time it is.

That's right.

It is _storytime_ motherfuckers.

Lilith blinked as she came back to herself. "I must've zoned out." she muttered, shaking her head and causing her black hair to fall into her face. "Too bad for you den!" A voice behind her said, causing her to whip around.

"Shit." Lilith mumbled. Twelve members of the infamous Purple Dragons blocked her only exit. Their leader, a punk with a purple mohawk and a dragon tattood on the side of his face, waved a steel pipe at her. "Le's make dis easy, dahlin'. Jus' give us all da cash ya got in that nice messengah bag ya got dere and we can all walk away happy. An' if ya don't got any cash, ya can jus' give us da bag and everythin' in it! Sound fai'?"

Lilith opened her bag. "Hmmm... Oops, I forgot, I just put all my cash in the Bank of Fuck Off. And my bag's empty, I left all my stuff at my house, which is on Fuck You Avenue." She closed her bag. The leader shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, dahlin'. I thought you was smahtah dan dat. I s'pose ya can't judga book by it's covah, eh boys?" The gang members laughed.

The leader pulled out a gun. "Give us dah bag, girlie. Las' warnin' 'fore I blow ya brains outta da backa yer head!" Lilith's green eyes widened, but before she could respond, a black figure dropped down in front of her. It swung out with a foot, knocking the gun out of the man's hand and into the wall. It bounced off and skittered over to Lilith. She scowled when she saw that the safety was on.

 _Ever since I could remember,_

 _Everything inside of me,_

 _Just wanted to fit in (oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

The figure then proceeded to kick ass and make people forget their names. In less than five minutes, the goons were either unconcious or running away. She saw the figure look up like it was rolling its eyes. Lilith saw a flash of red as it turned to leave. "Hey, wait!" Lilith called, taking a step forward. The figure froze. Slowly, it turned and Lilith saw that it had green eyes.

"Don't run off without letting me thank you!" She said, pouting. The figure was tense, but it turned. "Okay then, that was easier than I thought. Anyway, thank you for saving me from those assholes." She said, smiling at him. The figure shifted. "Yeah, sure. No problem." he said, as his voice was obviously the voice of a man ((me: lololol not quite.)).

Lilith silently swore at the shadows cast by the street lights, hiding him from view. "Well if you need a favor sometime in the next week, I'm going to be walking through here at nine every evening. Just... Hopefully not in this particular alley." She laughed. The figure chuckled slightly. "Anyway, thank you again. And don't be afraid to call in that favor."

The figure nodded and turned to leave, climbing up the fire escape. "Oh, hey!" Lilith called as it started to snow, flecking the black night sky with white. The figure glanced back. "My name is Lilith, by the way!" The figure turned away, then hesitated. After a long moment of silence, he said, "Mine's Raphael." Lilith grinned as the figure vainished over the edge of the roof.

 _I was never one for pretenders,_

 _Everything I tried to be,_

 _Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

The next day, Lilith walked past that alley at exactly nine o' clock. Raphael hid in the shadows. _What the hell am I thinkin'?!_ He wondered. _"I can't expose myself to a human! She'd flip! ...Wouldn't she?_ Raph found that he wasn't so sure. Lilith didn't seem like the type to flip out over looks, but a giant mutant turtle might be too much. Raphael glanced around the corner.

Lilith had stopped next to a homeless man on the corner. She was talking to him as she rifled through her bag. The man grinned back at her, shaking his head. As he did so, Raph noticed the scars on his eyes, keeping them from opening. _He's blind!_ The hothead realized. "...homeless since the bastards took my home, the one I raised my children in." The man was saying.

"That must have been horrible." Lilith said sympathetically. "It was. Since I lost my eyes in Iraq, I can't work. The military don't care. They sent me home and next thing I knew I was jobless. Less than a year later, I got kicked out onto the streets." The man said. "Now I live with my wife in the abandoned building on first." Lilith nodded. "It's a fairly nice place, even if it is abandoned." She said.

"I wouldn't know. I can't see it!" The two laughed and Lilith put money in the small can next to him. "Well, I'll talk to you again tomorrow, Tom." Tom replied, "And once again I won't remember it!" Lilith laughed a little and Raph blinked. _Blind_ and _alzheimers? Jeez._ He shook his head and looked up. Lilith was already gone.

The day after that, Raph waited in the alley again. Lilith and the man had the exact same conversation they had had the day before. The _exact_ same. This time, however, instead of letting Lilith walk away, he let out a _psst!_ sound. Lilith paused and glanced around. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she walked towards the alley. She glanced around, not walking all the way in in case it was Purple Dragons wanting payback.

Then she saw a flash of red and saw the green eyes staring back at her from the shadows. "Is that you, Raphael?" Raph nodded. "Just Raph, is fine." Lilith grinned. "So are you calling in that favor?" Raph shook his head. "N-Not quite. I just kinda wanted ta... Ta talk." Lilith sat down on an abandoned barrel after brushing the snow from it.

"Sure, I've got a minute. What do you want to talk about. And why do you keep hiding over in the shadows? I don't bite, y'know." Raph hesitated. "You... Ya wouldn't wanna see what I look like, Lils. Let's jus' leave it at that."

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

Lilith frowned, but shrugged. "If you say so." Raph was slightly taken aback by how readily she agreed. "Anyway, so what do you want to talk about." Lilith glanced over as she watched Tom walk away with a woman who appeared to be around the same age as him. Lilith knew it was Lisa, Tom's wife. "Uh. I dunno, actually. ...This wasn't very well thought out..."

Lilith laughed. "That's alright. Hey, do you have any siblings?" Raph paused. "Uh, three, actually. I'm the second oldest of four brothas. We live with our dad. It gets rough at times, but we make do. How about you?" Lilith smiled slightly. "I had a little brother, but no one knows what happened to him. He just disappeared one day. My parents are both dead, and I live on my own. I'm actually a police officer though, so I'm well enough off."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Ya don't look like the cop type." Lilith snorted. "I'd say the same of you, except I can't tell." she joked, laughing. Raph snickered as well. Lilith glanced at her watch. "Shit. I have to go. My dog needs to be taken care of." Raph nodded. "Okay. I'll... Prob'ly see ya tommorah." Lilith grinned. "Counting on it." She said. Then she was gone.

 _I get the feeling just because,_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

When Lilith came the next day, she wasn't alone. A red Siberian Husky strode proudly next to her. She glanced into the alley and saw the imprint of a sai in the snow. She talked to Tom, then walked into the alley. "Getting creative, are we?" She said as she entered the alley. Raph shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a creative guy." Lilith rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, this is the husky I was talling you about. His name is Alex."

The husky's tail wagged. He sniffed the air and took a step towards Raph. "Go ahead, Buddy. That's Raph. He's a friend." Alex, at the word 'friend', wagged his tail faster before trotting towards Raph. "Hope you're not allergic to dogs or their spit. Alex is a licker." Raph scowled from where he'd been tackled by the dog, face already covered in slobber.

"Now ya tell me."

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

The streetlight flickered and died, plunging them into complete darkness. Alex whined. Raphael rubbed the dog's head and Lilith said, "Hey, who turned off the lights?" Raph walked towards her voice. Unfortunately, Lilith had been walking towards Alex's whining. The two crashed into each other, causing Lilith to fall with a crunch of the snow.

"You okay?" Raph asked, forcing back laughter. "Oh, hardy har." Lilith snorted. "I'm fine." She felt around for Alex's leash. She found it easily and stood. "Jeez, are you made of bricks or something? Either that or you are seriously ripped." Raph winced. "It's a, uh. It's a medical condition. Runs in the family. Alla my brothers have it, too." Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"What? Being made of bricks?"

 _Can I clear my conscience,_

 _If I'm different from the rest,_

 _Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

"I nevah said it was a condition that made sense." Raph joked, trying to derail her. Lilith laughed a little. "Pfft. Dumbass." She rifled through her bag. "Whaddya doin'?" Lilith pulled out a matchbox. "Giving us some light." She said. Raph panicked as she struck a match. "No, don't!" he exclaimed, letting out a puff of air and blowing out the flame.

Lilith blinked in surprise. "What's the mattter?"

"Look, I just... I have ta go!" He scaled the fire escape before she could reply. "Raph wait!" Lilith called, but he was gone.

 _I never said that I want this,_

 _This burden came to me,_

 _And it's made it's home inside (oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

Raphael waited in the pitch black alley. Tom wasn't sitting on the corner tonight. _This is stupid._ he thought as the crunching of footsteps alerted him to Lilith's presence. "Lils!" he hissed. The footsteps paused. "Raph?" She hurried into the alley. "What the hell was that stunt last night? You totally flipped your shit!" Raph flushed slightly, and was extremely glad that no one had bothered changing the light in the street lamp.

"Look, it's complicated." Lilith frowned. "Does it have something to do with your 'medical condition'?" she demanded. Raph sighed. "Seems like you know as well as I do that that was bullshit." he said. Lilith snapped, "Yeah, I do. Why the hell are you acting like I'm an idiot or you can't trust me, Raph? Are you a wanted criminal or something? Because I'm at a loss for why else you would try to pull a stunt like last night unless that's the case."

"It... It's not the case. Look, if ya knew who... _what_ I was, you'd totally lose it. That would put my family at risk." Lilith paused. "'What' you are?" Raph sighed. "Yeah. I'm not exactly human. I'm not an alien, but I'm not human." Lilith groaned. "Why will no one ever give me a straight answer?!" she groaned. Raph grabbed her shoulders. "I would tell ya if it were only my problem. But if I told you, it could hurt my family."

Lilith stared at the area where his face would be, then paused. "You only have three fingers on each hand." Raph froze. _I fucked up!_ he thought as he started to panic. Before he could move, Lilith had reached out to touch his face. "You really aren't human, are you?" She said as she moved her hands downward to touch his chest where his skin ended and his plastron began.

"I just told you that." Raphael choked. _She knows! Dammit, she knows I'm a freak! She'll start screaming any second!_

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because,_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

"So what are you exactly?" Raph blinked. That was it? "Whaddya mean?" Lilith struck a match and held it up. Raphael dropped his gaze to the ground, knowing how he looked. "Well, you said that you're not human. What are you?" Raph glanced up before staring a the snow, glittering in the light of the match. "Well, I'm a... I'm a mutant turtle." Lilith tilted his face up so that he was looking at her.

"Raph. I have a friend who's a mutant turtle. You don't have to be afraid." Raph gaped. "What? Who?!" Had she met one of his brothers? Lilith rolled her eyes. "You, dumbass. You're my friend. You don't have to worry about how you look or if I'll turn you and your family over to the government, Raph. You have feelings, you talk, you stand upright, and you have a personality. That makes you human enough for me, even if you didn't start out that way."

Raph stared. Without warning, Lilith yelped in pain and dropped the match. A hissing sound came from where it landed as the alley plunged into darkness.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

"Lilith, what's wrong?!" Raph exclaimed. Lilith hissed in pain. "Fuck...! The match burned me!" Raph found her hands and took the matchbox from her. He struck a match before taking her hand in one of his. "Ouch. That's gonna blister." He knelt down, picked up some snow, and dropped the match. He put her matchbox in her unburned hand and took the injured one. He pressed the snow into her hand and curled her fingers around it. His heart skipped a beat as he continued to hold her hand.

Lilith huffed. "Oh come on. I'm not a child." She pouted, but her words were teasing. Raph snorted. "Pfft. Says you." Lilith grinned slightly. "I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Actually, do ya want an escort home? I got some spare time and a lady shouldn't walk home alone in the dark." Lilith laughed. "Sure. Let's go."

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

"Raph, where are you taking me? And why does it smell funny?" Raph grinned at the girl he carried in his arms. "You'll find out." He headed quickly towards the lair. He walked inside, calling, "I'm home, guys! And I brought someone with me!" A cheerful voice yelled, "Aw, sweet! You finally brough a girl home, Raphie-Boy?" Raph rolled his as as he let Lilith down. "Shaddup, Mikey."

He took off Lilith's blindfold and she grinned at the three mutant turtles in front of her. "Lils, this is Leo, Donnie, and the idiot askin' ta get knocked ova the head with one a his own nunchucks is Mikey." He pointed to each of his brothers in turn.

"And the rat who managed to follow you all the way here undetected is extremely disappointed, Raphael." Raph cringed. "Aaaaaaaand that's my dad." He turned. "I totally knew you were there the whole time, Masta Splinta." Lilith turned to see a mutant rat standing before them. "Greetings, Lilith. Raphael has told us much about you. At first, I did not approve of him revealing himself, but now I see that he made an excellent choice."

Lilith beamed. "Thanks, Master Splinter."

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

Lilith glanced at Raph as he walked her home. "Y'know, you never did call in that favor." Raph cast a sideways glance at her, then thought for a moment. His heart sped up slightly as he got an idea in his head. "Y'know, I think I'll call it in now. You can totally blow it off and I'll think of another one, but..." Lilith glanced at him. "I'm listening...?"

"Do me a favor and be my girlfriend?" His heart skittered irratically. _Shit! No! Take it back! Fuck! Take it back! Rewind! Rewind!_ He panicked. _That sounded so stupid! Dammit, words, come back! Oh god kill me now..._

Lilith blinked and looked at him. "You want _me_ to be your girlfriend?" Raph, unable to do anything else, just nodded, cheeks so red that Lilith had difficulty descerning his mask from his face. Lilith smirked. _I could have tons of fun with this_. "I dunno, Raph. That's a big favor." She said slowly. Raph looked away. "Y-Yeah I guess it kinda is."

"But I suppose that just this once I can make and exception for my equal-or-lesser-value return policy." She finished, grinning. Raphael's head shot up like a rocket. "You mean-"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Raph stobbed dead for a moment. Then, with a grin, he yanked her into a tight hug. Lilith smiled and hugged him back.

Less than ten feet above them, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey beamed down on the new couple. "...We're never gonna let them live this down, are we?" Donnie said, grinning. Leo held up a video camera. "Nope!"

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

hope you enjoyed! questions, comments, concerns, ideas, there's a review button at the bottom of this page, or you could pm me! have a good one, guys!


End file.
